


The wolf witch

by Krrr372



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boredom, F/F, F/M, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krrr372/pseuds/Krrr372
Summary: Lyra Malfoy is a wolf witch finding her way through life without parents
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 1





	The wolf witch

**Author's Note:**

> This won't be good

A lot of children don't remember when they were born but I, Lyra Malfoy, somehow remembers everything. It all began on June 5, 1980, I am younger than Draco. Draco was born with white-ish hair, a fucking bad attitude, and more, I was born with silver hair, silver eyes, and skin white as snow. On June 5, 1981, the day Draco and I turned one year old. The day was brighter than the parents' faces when seeing their newborn baby for the first time. Children were laughing loud enough that the sound echoed all around the neighborhood. Draco as anyway played Kiyoko, Draco had a happy childhood. Draco could play anytime when I had to clean the whole house daily. We acted like a perfect family but if you saw what happens when we are alone you'd think way different. I would make food, I'd clean EVERY fucking ROOM! I never really had a childhood, I was their born-in maid….. All I wanted is to be like my brother, able to be free but that won't happen. The only presents I got for my birthday was from my brother. My brother was the only person that was there for me. We made a plan that when we have enough money, we would run away. But as the years went on my brother got colder and colder until he started talking to me like I was his personal maid. I knew that our plans were shattered on our fifth birthday. On our fifth birthday, Draco found out why our parents hate me, I'm part wolf… My wolf ears and tail are black as night. a wolf wizard or witch is rare as fuck. Being rare is the easiest thing to be especially when your parents hate you.


End file.
